No one ever suspects the butterfly *revised*
by Lavander
Summary: This one is the one that SHOULD have been posted: the one with no spelling errors. Also, this one makes the Sirius and Pheonix parts make better sense. Sorry for those of you who had to put up with the spelling junk.... ^_^


AN: This is the same story as the other one, but this one was the one that I saved as the "error free" ( I hope) one. This is the one that SHOULD have been posted. Also, it is SOOOOOO much easier to understand some of the things now.   
  
  
No one ever suspects the butterfly. 

By: Violet Rose (And also a little bit by Lavander Blues and Lady Pandora Ichijouji)   
  


One day, everyone got in trouble. And I mean everyone! (Well, ok, not everyone. That would take too long…. Just some people.) 

Ron got in trouble one day for blowing up a toilet. Of course, Hermione was the one who told, saying it was for his own good. While this happened, no one noticed that a butterfly flew out the open window. 

Harry got in trouble for adding the wrong ingredient to a potion in, well, Potions. Snape gave him detention for a week, and he had to fix the toilets that Ron blew up.   
No one noticed the butterfly.   
  
Hermione got in trouble for "losing" her homework in Transfiguration, and had to write a 3 foot long essay on how toilets are made into potions.   
No one suspected the butterfly.   
  
Neville got in trouble for letting his toad loose in the girls dormitory, and had to clean the mess in potions class that Harry made from his potion exploding.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Fred and George got in trouble for stealing the Marauder's Map from the teacher's lounge. They had to go a month without stealing toilet seats.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Ginny left her diary out where everyone could read it, and got in trouble for insulting Professor Trelawney. She had to clean out the teacups for a week and a half, while listening to Professor Trelawney never ending predictions.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Cho Chang got in trouble for setting the Blast-Ending Skrewts loose. She had to work with Hagrid for a month after that, feeding the Monster Book of Monsters, and even now, shudders at the mention of the experience.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Snape got in trouble with McGonnagall for sending her really, really, stinky flowers, and stupid mushy love letters incessantly for the evening, until her room was full, and there was no room to breathe. Snape had to sit through the embarrassment of Dumbledore reading the letters out loud during the next feast. He also had to sit with his nose buried in the flowers, next to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and the ghost of James Potter.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

The ghost of Cedric Diggory got in trouble for sneaking into the girl's dormitory and running their underwear up on the flagpole. He has to share a room with Peeves for a month.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Peeves got in trouble (go figure) for throwing walking canes at the first years as they did their flying lessons. He had to share a room with the ghost of Cedric for as month.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Mad Eye Moody got in trouble for looking through peoples clothes (dirty old man *cough* Master Roshi *cough*). He had to wash the Quidditch teams uniforms for the entire year. (eww, smelly)   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

McGonnagall got in trouble for sending Snape back all the really stinky flow4es and mushy love letters, which, due to incompetent owls, half got sent to Lupin, and the other half got sent to Dumbledore. She had to suffer through 2 hours of Lupin's owls, all carrying notes that said: saying I knew you loved me back, (joking, of course) and Fred and George saying there master plans to take over the school, with out her being able to do anything about it.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

Sirius Black got in trouble for scaring the students out of school by acting as the grim, and changing back and forth from a human to a dog in front of all the people who would be scared of him. He even made Professor Trelawney jump out the window. (She didn't die. We have yet to mock her in farther stories). He had to go Trenton high school, and put up with The Neo Marauders, for 3 months. He came back and had to eat 5 tons of chocolate before he would even shudder.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

The sorting hat got in trouble for putting Slytherins in Gryffindor and Gryffindors in Slytherin. It had to suffer being worn on Snape's greasy hair for 1 week. It wasn't seen after that for 2 ½ years. They had to use an online sorting hat for the new students.   
No one suspected the butterfly. 

The phoenix got in trouble for getting caught with Godric Gryffindors sword. He had to go on a play date with a real, live Basalisk. The play date lasted 3 months.   
No one suspected the butterfly.   
  
Professor Trelawney got in trouble for calling Tom Riddle out of the past and into the future. She had to go a week without staring into her crystal ball.   
No one suspected the butterfly.   
  
Tom Riddle got in trouble for having blue prints to the chamber of secrets. He had to go and suffer through a week with Harry Potter, without a wand. He even had to be nice to him.   
No one suspected the butterfly.   
  
*********   
  
The butterfly flew out the window, into the Slytherin boy's dormitory. It shimmered and transformed back into, guess who, Draco Malfoy. Draco leaned back on his bed and laughed at his success that day.   
  
No one ever suspects the butterfly.   
  
  
  
  
  
AN: To understand some of the remarks in this story, you will have to read the story The Neo Marauders, which is not yet written, and won't be written for quite some time. It is about us 3 writers, who are also Animangus's. However, we added something to the potion, which made us have 2 animal forms. We are like James, Sirius and Lupin, only we are girls, and we are, well, worse. I won't say any more, you'll have to read it when it comes out!   
  



End file.
